1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, an imaging apparatus, and a method for forming an image by the optical system.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed an optical system suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-61910.
However, such a conventional optical system has been unable to sufficiently correct lateral chromatic aberration or curvature of field in a wide-angle end state.